SSBB X TVC: EPISODE 0
by Zindakku Hirokai
Summary: A one shot prologue of a future fic. The Smashers find out about a new, highly anticipated fighting game for the Wii. And they don't like what they find.


SSBB X TVC: Episode 0

Disclaimer and Author's comments: The characters or the games or anime they represent are not owned by me. They are copyrighted to Nintendo, SEGA, Konami, Capcom, and Tatsunoko Productions. Originally I had a fic where the Smashers would fight against the characters of Street Fighter. However I could not see that story going anywhere, so therefore I discontinued it. However with the announcement that Capcom's latest entry in the Vs. series, Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, would be put on the Wii, that sparked my interest. And when it was announced that TVC would be going international, that sealed the deal for me. Now prepare for the prelude to the greatest clash ever to cross the border!

It was a regular day in Smash mansion. The Smashers were pretty much relaxing after having a day of matches. Mario and Luigi were relaxing, while Yoshi just sleeping. Wario was in the kitchen, stuffing his face with spaghetti. Mr. Game & Watch and King Dedede were sitting nearby watching 'Seinfeld' for some reason. Ganondorf was in his quarters, mediating and concentrating his evil powers.

Zelda and Peach were having tea along with Pit, while watching Ike, Link, Marth, and Meta-Knight practice their swordsman ship out in the back. Olimar was tending to his Pikmin garden. Snake was out in front of the mansion, sitting on the porch while smoking a cigarette. Toon Link, Lucas, and the Ice Climbers were watching Ness and the Pokémon Trainer, Red, playing their DS's in a Pokémon battle. Ironically, Red was losing, badly. His Pokémon, along with Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby were taking a nap in corner.

DK and Diddy had just got back from grocery shopping. The Brawlers gave them their own grocery lists before they left. Unfortunately, all the two monkeys bought were bananas. Fox and Falco were in the mansion's garage, tuning up their Arwings. All the while Lucario was on the roof top of the mansion staring into the horizon.

In the computer room of the mansion, Wolf was growling in front of a computer. He was on an online auction; he was poised to win a beam katana, until he was outbid by some jerk-face named Travis Touchdown. Captain Falcon and Samus were sitting together on another computer looking through the latest bounties and getting dibs on who gets who. Bowser was chatting online, under his screen name 'TurtleKing1985', with his online buddy, 'DokEgg1991'. R.O.B. was also there, but he was just recharging from a nearby power socket.

The only person who was missing was Sonic the Hedgehog, who was currently going through the gaming videos found on the Nintendo channel on the mansion's Wii. He managed to see several videos. Some showing the latest adventures his fellow Smashers were going to have.

"Hmmm….Mario sure is going to busy…….wow, Samus sure looks good! But, I wonder who that black guy and blond lady is...heh, looks like Toon Link is going to be a rail conductor….Sin and Punishment 2? I wonder if Saki knows anything about it…….looks Isaac might be going on a new adventure……that Roxas kid might make a good Smasher……they're giving that psycho another game?!.....man, that Layton guy must be a sure win in a Rubik's cube competition." Sonic mused as he went through the video files. Eventually he reached a video from Capcom. Sonic has heard of them as being one of the most influential gaming companies ever. Without even bothering to check the title, Sonic clicked on the video.

1 minute and 54 seconds later………

Sonic could only finish watching the video wide eyed. He then got off the couch he was sitting on and ran with the only thing in his mind was 'I have to tell everybody!!!'

Later….

All 34 Smashers were in the lounge room where the Wii was, wondering what Sonic had called them for. Soon, the said hedgehog entered the room with a serious look on his face.

"What's-a matter, Sonic?" Mario asked.

"Yes, why were yelling for us to meet in the lounge room?" asked Samus in her zero suit.

"This better be good, hedgehog." Snake bitterly said, upset that his smoke was interrupted.

Sonic took a breath and said, "Okay, the reason I called you all here is because I found something while looking through all the game videos on the Nintendo channel. Something that could threaten our place as #1 Wii fighter." That last statement caused some Smashers to have concerned faces. With that Sonic pushed the button on the Wii-mote, playing the video he saw a few minutes ago.

(What they're watching now is the E3 2009 video of Tatsunoko Vs Capcom)

The video began with the Capcom logo appearing before a rainbow color background with Earth coming in slowly, Then the words: THE CROSSOVER BATTLE….RETURNS! THE NEWEST VS. SERIES…….IT'S, then came the logo:

TATSUNOKO VS. CAPCOM: ULTIMATE ALL-STARS.

Then suddenly techno music started playing, and in a flash the Capcom logo flashed, then was replaced by a montage of Ryu fighting, before finishing with his "Shinkuu-Hadoken", then came Chun-Li fighting before finishing with her "Kikou-Shou".

Then the Tatsunoko logo flashed, and then was replaced by Ken the Eagle fighting, before finishing with his "Hyper Bird Shoot". And montages ended with a montage of Tekkaman.

The video then went into a cross-montage of the fighter's silhouettes and head-shots, going form: Ken the Eagle, Kaijin No Soki, Casshan, Batsu, Tekkaman, Morrigan, Yatterman #1, Alex, Hurricane Polymar, Chun-Li, PTX-40A, Saki Omakane, Ippatsuman, Viewtiful Joe, Roll, Karas, Jun the Swan, Doronjo and her two goons, Megaman Trigger, Gold Lightan, and finally Ryu.

The video then got to Ippatsuman fighting Yatterman #1, then shifts to Viewtiful Joe going into and aerial rave on Tekkaman, before tagging in Jun the Swan, who finished off Tekkaman with her level 3 super. The video then showed Alex using his "Hyper Bomb" on Batsu, which then shifts to Morrigan using her "Twilight Illusion" on Tekkeman with Lillith. It then shows footage of Roll fighting Gold Lightan and then Chun-Li against PTX-40A, before cutting off on Karas using his "Moonlight Execution" on Casshan. The video then goes through a speed through of Soki, Megaman Trigger, Yatterman #1, PTX-40A, all ready to unleash a super move, when it finishes on Ken using his "Hyper Bird Shoot" on Morrigan. The video then shows Doronjo and her goons using their level three super, which involved riding their bicycle for three through a mine field, on Ryu, when the video seemed to finish on Batsu, teaming with Jun, using Batsu's "Double Shooting Star Kick" on Chun-Li, before the logo came back again. Then it really finished with Doronjo and her goons going off in an explosion ala Team Rocket, with Ryu's defeated yell echoing the background as the words "Coming Soon!!!" came into view.

The word that got everybody's attention then came into view.

"Wii"

Then the video ended. Needless to say, the entire room was silent. Then Snake spoke, "What the Hell was THAT?!" Luigi then said," I-a think it's-a new-a game for the Wii." "Yeah, but a fighting game?" Ike spoke with some concern. "Considering the fact that we have long dominated the fighting scene on the Wii, I don't think this will be a problem." Fox said, remembering the sub-par or lack of fighting games on the Wii.

"I wouldn't say that." Link said, "This is a game from Capcom. A fighting game from Capcom. They know their stuff." Sonic then piped in, "Yeah, and if it's one of their Vs. series games, no doubt it will gain some popularity. If it does, we might be headed towards 2nd place." "But, unlike Marvel and SNK, Tatsunoko is not well known outside of Japan." Link told the blue hedgehog. Both Link and Sonic were the only Smashers who have had experience in traditional 2-D fighters, so they had some knowledge of some Fighting game exploits. "Yeah, but remember, when Marth debuted in the Melee tournament, no one knew what "Fire Emblem" was, and now the series has gone international. " Sonic said to the green clad hero.

With the rest of the Smashers, some had concerns themselves. What if this "Vs. Series" dethrones them as top Wii fighter? Some Smashers did not like that.

"I say we go to their turf, and give them a piece of our minds!!" Falco shouted. With that a lot of the Smashers shouted, agreeing to this. One Smasher, however, did not agree to this. "Wait a minute, you guys," Peach spoke, "don't you think we're being a little irrational about this?" The rest of the Smashers looked at her with appalled expressions. "What do you mean Peach?" Samus told her, "We're not going to let some Japanese superheroes going against the characters of a highly successful gaming company show us up!" Peach noticed that Samus was acting bit more aggressive than usual, In fact, after the video was shown, nearly all of the Smashers were relied up, wanting to take the fight to the turf of the Ultimate All-Stars, only Zelda seemed to share Peach's sentiments.

"Hold up. Before we can make a move, we need to see if our fearless leader is willing to go through this." Snake said, his attention turned to Mario. The plumber had been quiet since the video ended, and had not voiced his opinion. After a few tense moments, and several Smashers staring at him, he lifted his head with a determined look in his eyes.

"Let's-a do it" Mario said.

An eruption of cheers broke out with Mario's declaration of war. The plumber began to issue some instructions to his fellow Smahers, "Snake find-a out all-a you can about-a this-a VS. series game, how many-a fighters, and-a who they-a are." He said to the mercenary, who nodded and went out of the room to gather intel. Mario then looked toward Link and Sonic.

"Sonic, Link, since we are going to their turf, we'll-a be fighting by their rules, and most of us have never been in a traditional fighting game before. But you two have. We need you guys to instruct us on the basics before we leave." Mario said to the duo. "Heh, don't worry, me and Link will give the crash course." Sonic said with a smirk.

"All right, everybody! Let's get ready to kick some Capcom and Tatsunoko butt!" Mario shouted with his fist raised. The other Smashers rallied with his and dispered to get themselves ready for the battle. Only Peach and Zelda remained with worried looks on their faces.

Later……

The Smashers were at the interdimenional gate that brought all of them here whenever a Smash tournament had started. The portal had been programmed to take them to where the Ultimate All-Stars were at. According to the intel that Snake gathered, there were 25 fighters in TVC, with a rumored 26th character. Thus only 25 of the Smashers were going to the Ultimate All-Stars realm. They were: Mario, Sonic, Snake, Capt. Falcon, Samus, Ike, Link, Meta-Knight, Pit, R.O.B., Red the Pokemon Trainer, Ness, Mr. Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, Peach, Marth, Wario, Kirby, Falco, Lucario, Fox, Zelda, Diddy Kong, Wolf, and the Ice Climbers. Pikachu was with Red to offer assistance to him, and as back up if the rumors of the 26th fighter were true. This left Luigi, Olimar, Lucas, Jigglypuff, Yoshi, and King Dedede at the mansion. Due to their involvement with the Sub-Space incident, Ganondorf and Bowser were placed in special holding cells to keep them out of trouble, only being let out on occasion, thus the threat of a mansion take-over was out.

"All-a right! Everybody ready?!" Mario shouted to the group of Smashers. Nearly all of them shouted yes, with a little unenthusiastic yeah from Peach and Zelda. "Okey-dokey, here we go!" Mario shouted as he entered the portal. He was soon followed by Sonic, then by Samus , then by Snake, and soon all the others went through the portal, leaving only a worried Zelda and Peach. Zelda looked at Peach with a worried look on her face, before she entered the portal. Peach let out a heavy sigh before she went into the portal as well, with the remaining Smashers waving good-bye to their departed comrades.

Unbeknownst to the departed or the remaining Smashers, they were being watched through a dark viewing portal. Observing this portal was a dark being that glowed a sinister blue. "_All is going according to plan_" the being said, turning to a giant sphere behind. The sphere glowed an evil red, and let out a beastly growl.

**Preview:**

_Scene starts with Mario and Sonic back to back of each other, looking fatigued_.

"Hey, how's going?" Sonic asked Mario.

Mario, still panting, looked in front of him, where Ryu was preparing a Hadoken.

"Not-a bad. You?" Mario asked Sonic.

Sonic looked towards in front of him, were Megaman Trigger was prepping his Machine Gun buster.

"Eh, could be worse." The Hedgehog answered.

_The scene changes with Chun-Li walking up towards Samus._

"Who are you?! Why are you attacking me?" Chun-Li demanded, pointing her finger at Samus, who had her head looking out in the open, and not at Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li, you are known as the "Strongest Women in the World" …" Samus said, turning her head AND her arm cannon towards Chun-Li. "But, let's see if you deserve to be called that!"

_The scene changes to R.O.B., waving his arms around and screaming, trying to escape the giant feet of Gold Lightan._

_The scenes changes to a huge explosion, with Tekkaman Blade escaping the smoke. Then Blade looks up to see Link jumping out of the smoke, heading towards the Tekkaman with his sword drawn._

"I GOT YOU!!!" Link shouted, ready to strike down Blade.

Tekkaman Blade's eyes glowed green as he said, "No, I got you."

Link eyes widen as the shoulder armor of Blade opened up to reveal several crystal-like components, which glowed a bright green.

"VOL-TEKKA!!!!"

_The scene changes with Viewtiful Joe looking at Mr. Game & Watch._

"Dude," Joe said towards the audience, pointing his finger at Mr. G&W, "This guy looks two-dimensional, or something."

_The scene then changes to the PTX-40A lumbering through the ruined battle ground, when Snake suddenly appears with his missile launcher, firing a missile to the giant mech._

_The scene then changes with Ike and Soki, locking swords with each other._

"You're good. What's your name? I'm called the "Blue Oni", Kaijin no Soki." Soki said as his blade locked with Ike's.

"I am called the "Hero of the Blue Flame", Ike of Tellius." The mercenary answered the samurai.

_The scene then changes to Yatterman #1 using his kendama and Ness using his yo-yo against one another._

_The scene then changes to Ken the Eagle using his "Hyper Bird Shoot" on Capt. Falcon. Falcon, preparing a "Falcon Punch", launches his attack on the fast approaching Ken. The two attacks collided, and cause a massive explosion._

_Then the scene changes, with Roll and Peach facing against each other. Roll looks scared, while Peach was a pained expression on her face._

"S-Stay back! I can fight you know!" Roll shouted, trying to be brave.

Peach sighed softly, "I don't want to fight you."

THE BIGGEST CLASH TO EVER HAPPEN!!!

Coming Soon: "SSBB X TVC"!

_The scenes changes to the Smashers, Capcom Fighters, and Tatsunoko Heroes looking up at a giant shadow that even dwarfs Gold Lightan and the PTX-40A._

"Whoa boy, we're in trouble…" Sonic said, looking up.

Author's note: Well, this is the prologue for my next masterpiece. If you have no idea what is "Tatsunoko VS Capcom", look up clips from Youtube. As it was stated in the story, the Smashers will be fighting in a traditional 2-D fighting environment. Therefore, there will be no Final Smashes. However each of the 25 Smashers in the story will get 3 super combo moves, 2 regular level one supers, and one powerful level 3 super. I will post these super moves soon, but if you have any suggestions on what super each Smasher should have here is the format:

Name of the Super Combo

What level is it, level one or level three?

How is it related to the character?

How is it preformed?

Expect the story to be up, when Tatsunoko VS. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars hits the store, that is if I don't waste time playing it. Till then.


End file.
